The Aftermath
by spooksfan08
Summary: Set directly after Honey. Cal had no idea what affect his actions had on Gillian and the team. Re-edit of my story posted in 2010. Hopefully makes more sent now


**Disclaimer I do not own Lie To Me. No copyright infringement intended. reread it tonight and decided to change bits. Please review. Set directly after Honey**

**Aftermath**

Gillian sat on her sofa staring in to space. The coffee she had made once she had got through the front door was long forgotten and now stone cold on the small table beside her. It had been a hell of a day. Well,she thought, _that was an_ _understatement_. She sighed; she'd known Cal would do this. That he was always willing to walk in to danger and be damned what anyone else thought. It was like the man had some death wish. The soap opera she was half heartedly watching finished as the character on screen fired a gun. Gill tensed as she heard the fictional character fire the gun. It was then the tears fell.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ria sat on the sofa next to Eli, her feet curled under her as she watched Eli settle next to her. Neither had wanted to be alone. It wasn't every day that you lied to the police, watched your boss taken hostage and then put yourself on the line. Ria was quiet as Eli handed her the coffee.

"It was not your fault. Stop it" he smiled kindly as she glared at the cup

"You could have been shot. Lightman could have been shot. The guy forced me to drive him to the Lightman Institute. How is it not my fault? I should have locked the car door. I always do, I don't know why I didn't" she blinked back tears as Eli covered her hand with his own.

"You had no way of knowing how it would turn out. You said yourself, he forced you to drive to work. He could have shot you." He squeezed her hand as she closed her eyes.

"You could have been killed Eli." She held his gaze as he nodded

"Yeah. But I wasn't" his smile grew wider as Ria shook her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal had intended on going for a walk after the woman in the nightclub asked him who his ideal woman was. He already knew the answer. The stupid thing was he had known for years. His ideal woman was intelligent, beautiful and wasn't afraid to stand up to him and for him. And she had a thing for slushies. He smiled slightly. It was his best friend. The main problem had been that until recently she was married to a complete idiot. He walked along the street, subconsciously heading towards Gillian's house. He'd been able to read her so easily today; he was surprised by how she hadn't even tried to hide her emotions. She normally did it so well that even he had times where he didn't know what she was thinking. Before he knew it he'd knocked on her door and had asked to stay the night. Here he was stood in the hallway as she stepped away from him.

"Are you alright luv?" he knew it was a stupid question.

"Umm yes" Gill nodded as she turned her head away. He knew she was lying. He hadn't even thought how his actions could affect the team; never mind how it would affect his best friend.

"Looks like it." He raised an eyebrow as she turned to face him

"What do you want me to say Cal? That I was terrified? That I really thought he would either shoot you or Eli? That it turns my stomach to think that boy went willingly in to that room knowing he could be shot. That you are a selfish asshole if you think this just affected you?" The tears had sprung to her eyes as he stepped towards her.

"Oh Gill, Oh God I'm sorry" Cal really hadn't thought how the whole situation would affect the team. He knew Ben was annoyed with him but had no idea what Gillian and the younger two had gone through. He wrapped his arms around Gillian as he kissed the side of her head.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in to her hair as she clung to him. Gillian continued to cry openly into his shirt, the tension of the day finally getting its release.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ben Reynolds had decided that no one seemed to listen to him. It was kind of frustrating being allocated to the Lightman Institute. He enjoyed the work, but Cal Lightman and Gillian Foster were frustrating people. Then there was Ria Torres and Eli Locker to contend with, as well as the fact that he didn't understand half of what they did. He shook his head and smiled. Maybe being the only person there who wasn't some kind of genius could be ok, if he learnt to accept the fact people only listened to him when they wanted to hear what he had to say. He drank the coffee in front of him as he considered the events of the day. It had been a close call; they'd nearly lost three members of the team at various times of the day. Smiling sadly he realised that maybe the geniuses he worked for needed protecting from themselves and he was there to do just that.

**Author's note. My first Lie To Me fic. Let me know what you think. Minor changes made. It's been a long time since I wrote anything for Lie to ME but I think I may go back to it after Christmas. Let me know what you think,**


End file.
